Steam Factory
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | |- ! Appearances: | } |- ! Theme: | } |- ! Price: | } |- ! Hero: | } |- ! Difficulty (on a 1 - 5 scale, with 5 being the hardest): | } |} "Ride among hot steam puffs and rotating gears!" - In-game description of Steam Factory Steam Factory is a world that is initially available in the Worlds, mobile and arcade versions of Rail Rush. Premise This deep industrial complex is home to many machines that do nothing but work. No one knows what these machines are trying to produce, but none can deny that this factory's obsession with maximum productivity has turned some of its intricate steampunk machinery into rampant workplace safety violations that would even endanger anyone who is planning on taking a tour here! Sections This world is one never-ending section, although the colors of the hallways change periodically. A hallway could be either green, brown or blue, but every run in the Steam Factory will begin in a green hallway. Hazards Some images of this world's hazards can be found here. A full walkthrough video for this world can be found here. You may wish to turn on annotations, if possible, to see all hazards and sections. All hazards in this world, with the exception of the lane hazard, can appear on the central track at any time. Due to this predictable fact, this can be considered to be one of the easier special worlds because the player will only have to worry about wooden obstacles whenever he/she rides on the left or right tracks. Be aware of the following hazards while playing in this world: *'Upper Hazard - Loose Pipes:' Some faulty pipes from the ceiling may buckle and fall loose with a hollow bang, hanging low enough to give any unfortunate rider a headache. Avoid them by crouching. *'Lower Hazard - Steam Pipe Gap:' The course may go through open gaps of large pipes, where high-pressure steam can briefly cross. This dangerous, hot steam can derail your cart if you don't jump over it.. *'Side Hazard - Giant Gear:' Sometimes, there are giant, rotating gears that will appear to the left or right of the central track. Such gear is close enough to the track to knock you off with one of its teeth. It may seem counterintuitive at first, but the only way to avoid this hazard is to lean away from the gear. *'Lane Hazard - Hydraulic Crushers: ' Sometimes, there may be portions of the course where three railroad tracks are available, but one or two of them will be blocked off by crushers that will slam down on the tracks as you approach. According to one of Miniclip's official hint videos, the best way to overcome this hazard (and similar ones in other worlds) is to stay on the central track so that you only have to perform one hop if the central track is cut off. Staying on the side tracks can be dangerous because if your track and the central track get blocked by two crushers, you may not have enough time to make two hops to the other side, resulting in a high-speed accident. *'Special Hazard - Great Jump: ' Occasionally, the central track may lead up to a ramp where your cart leaps up into the air to cross a large gap and reach the next part of the track. However, this is dangerous, as the player must land upright in order to continue. At the moment the cart leaps off the ramp, the game goes into slow motion, and a balance gauge appears below the screen, with a green zone to indicate which position the cart should be in to have a maiden landing. The player must press the "A" and "D" keys (Worlds version), or tilt the device (mobile version) to adjust the cart's balance so that the needle stays in the green zone. If the player can keep the needle on the green zone when the cart lands, the player can continue. Otherwise, the player will fall to his/her doom. This hazard is easier to clear in the Worlds version because pressing keys does an easier job of balancing the cart than nudging a gyroscope sensor. Dr. Prop can help the player overcome this hazard by using his propeller pack, and would come as great relief to mobile users who are frustrated with having to steady their hand to survive the jump. Theory It could be speculated that, given the name of this world, the Steam Factory is perhaps known for manufacturing the Steam Power boosters that are sold at the shop, even though none of such items are being seen manufactured in-game. Category:Worlds